Bubblegum
by 0ptimuspenguin
Summary: AU. In which Ludwig Beillschmidt decides that, yes, his sister is officially crazy. Ger/fem!Pru


**Disclaimer: I don't own APH, but I do own this story's plot~ so don't steal it! Haha, like you would anyway~**

**A/N: **So here's a revamp of my fifth requestfic, which was a Germany/fem!Pruss. I hope MoreThenLikelyCrazy still likes it, and that all you readers enjoy. :)

Fem!Pruss, Male!Hung, underage drinking, emotionally constipated Germans, and other stuff. To have four chapters :)

fem!Prussia = Genevieve/Gina Beillschmidt. male!Hung = Eli Hedervary (but with the accents and I'm lazy to type them all). fem!North Korea = Hwa-Jeong Im.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - blueberries**

Ludwig Beillschmidt was an orderly person.

_No, he was not a nerd! _

Okay, maybe he was.

Gina would certainly say that.

But Ludwig Beillschmidt was an _extremely _orderly person. Every day he would wake up, stride - not stumble, the way his more-than-half-asleep sister would - into the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth and shower quickly. He'd gel his hair back because he was too lazy to get a haircut and didn't trust Gina with scissors and so his bangs were long, and then he'd get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and go downstairs and start preparing breakfast (probably pancakes) and making lunch (probably wurst) before his older sister had even rolled out of bed.

And roll she did. Ludwig knew when to start mixing the batter when he heard the unmistakable thump of his sister dropping out of bed.

Genevieve was the older sibling, and when her little brother was born three years after him, everyone thought she'd wisen up and stop being such an irritating twat in time for her brother.

Well, using a phrase that an annoying American might use,

"Hell to the naw!"

As in, no, Genevieve had _not_ wisened up. Nope. Instead, Ludwig was born and _he_ took the reigns. Genevieve was a slob: usually she'd go out to party at night, return on her own (unless it was a weekend and she was terribly drunk) and then shower before dropping into bed. The next morning, she'd get up a full thirty minutes after her brother, shower again, tie her elbow-length hair up, do her makeup, dress, play on her computer, and then stroll downstairs and sit just as Ludwig slid a plate of piping hot pancakes before her.

How their routines worked so well together, nobody knew; but actually, it only worked because Ludwig operated on his own and so did Gina. They just woke up at appropriate times.

The worst part about living with Gina, according to Ludwig, was that her drinking buddies called him at all hours to pick her drunk ass up.

Like the wonderful, loving brother he was, Ludwig sighed and got out of bed, practically rolling off and onto his feet in a few seconds. He stumbled to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth, and reaches for a pair of track pants and a zip-up hoodie. He grabbed his car keys from the center table in the entrance hall and slipped on his poofy rabbit sandals, a present from Gina, before stepping out.

What? Rabbit sandals are _extremely _manly.

...and anyway, as Gina's logic went, if someone mocked the slippers, they just had to look up and up and up six feet of rippling German muscle and would probably wet themselves, so no harm in wearing them out of the house.

So off Ludwig went, yawning as he strode down the three flights of stairs to the ground floor of his and Gina's apartment complex (they were on the top floor, which Gina always bitched about as she was drunk or totally exhausted two in three times she came home but adored when she was sober, because it was so high up) and climbed into his Jeep.

Now, time for a note on the Beillschmidt family: they love their cars. A lot. Don't egg them, or they'll run you over with one of them.

The party in question was at the house of some spazzy Korean who lived in a big house with, like. 10 siblings. And they were all of different race and last name, really, but still called themselves related. (The first time Ludwig had seen them, when he moved to live with Gina, his sister had pointe them all out with her fork during lunch and claimed that there was _no_ was one lady popped out all those kids.) The Korean threw good parties, though he was prone to psychotic lapses; either way, had Ludwig been less uptight, he would have probably gone to one of those parties.

The music was loud and the bass high, sending vibrations through Ludwig's body and leaving that irritating buzz in his ears as he walked around, looking for Gina. "She's _albino_," he grumbled to himself with a grimace as he passes a group that seemed to be having a dry orgy. "How hard is it to find her?"

Of course, people were staring at his bunny slippers and snickering...before they looked up and up and up six feet of rippling German muscle and blanched. And then there were floozies latching onto his arm like leeches and refusing to let go until he forcefully pushed them off from their heads and sent them careening, giggling drunkenly, into other people.

"Vee~! Germany!" Ludwig kept walking, of course; who'd turn if someone yelled "Germany"? Then he felt _another person_ latch to his arm and whipped his head to glare only to see Feliciano Vargas.

"Oh, hullo Feli," Ludwig blinked in response.

Feli beamed. "I didn't know you came to these parties!"

"I...don't. I'm just looking for my sister."

"Ohh. Vee~ I think Antonio called, but I saw Gina in the kitchen with - umm...America's brother, you know the one?"

"Matthew?" Ludwig nodded. "Thanks, Feli."

Now pouting, Feliciano said, "Nooo! You gotta call me 'Italy', vee!"

Ludwig groaned. He was a total recluse, really, prone to sitting in the library during lunch just to avoid the swarms of creepy chicks trying to molest him every day, they were all _AH, NO, BOOOOKS!_ and never followed him in there. Instead they just stood by the door and ogled him openly and jumped him on his mad dash out.

Gina had tried a billion times to force him out and into her quad, with the popular kids, but he always rejected her; as such, he'd never really understood the whole nickname fad. Nobody knew who the hell started the amazing racist-ness, but somehow it stuck and now everyone had their own nickname, according to their birth country or race. (Gina denied being German and said she was Prussian, and because nobody wanted much to face her wrath, everyone just agreed to call her Prussia and Ludwig by Germany. Except that one Russian guy would grin and remind the group that Prussia no longer existed; shouldn't Gina be called Kaliningrad, then? She clocked him one and almost broke his nose.)

But anyway, there were nicknames. Ludwig sighed but complied to call Feliciano by his. "Thanks, Italy." The smile on Feli's - ehh, Italy's face was amazingly bright, and Ludwig blushed a little as he turns away.

The kitchen proved successful: Gina was sitting on the granite counter, leaning back against a light wood cabinet above her as she talked with a slur to Matthew Jones-Williams, a fair-skinned, light-haired boy holding a large white dog in his arms. He looked totally sober and relieved when Ludwig walked in.

"Oh, hello Germany," he said with a smile. Gina's head shot up, and she hit the cabinet and burst into giggles.

"Weeeesssssssssst!" she said, swaying in her spot. She made to get off and Ludwig, ever the gentleman, rushed in and caught her before she hits the ground. "Yaaaay!" Gina claps her hands drunkenly, cheeks rosy with the consumed beers and eyes glazed and at half-mast, but for the most part still the same. "I thought...you'd -hic- let me fall or -hic- somefink..." She burrowed her head into Ludwig's muscular chest and wrapped her legs around his midsection. "Wangohome."

Ludwig had a funny expression on his face as he turned to thank Matthew. It was the kind of expression you'd expect to see on an emotionally constipated boy who was just jumped by a girl, but who at the same time was extremely used to it. So then, an emotionally constipated heartthrob. And actually, Luddy was quite the looker - tall, muscular, broar shoulders and an angular German face, blond hair and eyes the pale blue of a bright, sunny sky. Gina was albino, with long silvery-white hair and side swept bangs, irises of a deep red color and skin white as paper, and just as pretty to look at. Well, more, since she was a chick, but still.

As he walked out of the party, people watched with interest: _Whoa, who invited Mr. Buffness over here? Why's Prussia wrapped all around him? _And wrapped she was; at some point, she'd shifted so it looked like she was humping the back of this head, like he'd tried to sling her over his shoulder and she'd squirmed until her legs crossed over his chest and she'd curled around his head, slinging her arms over his shoulder and propping her chin on his head. And she was nearly strangling him, holding on for dear life.

Have _you _ever gotten a shoulder-ride while you were totally wasted?

But whatever. It was a weird sight, and yet this strange blonde seemed to be taking it all in stride as he walked out. By the door stood the host, that Korean guy, who introduced himself as Im Yong-Soo and handed Ludwig a small paper packet ("Since hangovers originated in Korea, we naturally have the best medicine, da-ze!") before shooing him out. Ludwig opened it; the leaves at the bottom didn't look like weed, and they smelled kind of nice - like tea. Maybe he was supposed to make tea with it and give it to Gina? He'll see later.

Unlocking his Jeep, Ludwig virtually ripped Gina off his shoulder - since she was practically suctioned on - and dropped her in an ungraceful heap on the passenger side before leaning over and fixing her seat belt. She stared totally dazed at him before beaming as he brushed silver bangs out of her flushed face. He locked the door on her side manually before shutting it (to ensure she didn't...well, who knows? She could probably manage to fall out or such. He'd learned years ago that, when it was Gina, anything could happen.) and walking over to his own side. Ludwig climbed in, clicked his belt and backed out of the long driveway.

"Tha' youuu, Wessst!" Gina slurred, still smiling radiantly despite her total drunk-off-her-ass-ness, and Ludwig sighs with a smile.

"Thank god tomorrow's Saturday," he muttered under his breath as they drove home in silence. He decided music wouldn't help Gina's headache.

A quick glance at the clock shows that it was already almost 4AM, and he groaned. Gina giggled.

Ten minutes later, they pulled into the ring of apartment complexes, and Ludwig parked his beautiful shiny black Jeep in the garage of 3A, and got out, striding over to Gina's side before she could push herself out of the car and flop against the concrete like a fish. Ludwig hefted her up over his back and shut the door, locking the Jeep and taking the stairwell up after closing the garage.

Upstairs, Ludwig carried Gina into the bathroom and set her on the side of the tub before starting the hot water. Gina managed to pull her shirt and pants off and sat there in her violet bra and underwear, watching her brother with big eyes; Ludwig, more used to such a situation that he'd like to admit, shoots a half-scowl at her as he wets a hand towel and wipes off her face, stomach, back and legs, and gives her hell (which, of course means, just glares) about her annoyingly long hair. She beams and breaks out halfway into song.

"- feelin' so flaaiii like a GEEEE SIX -"

"Damn freeloader," he grumbled, because honestly, while Gina is paying for the apartment with money she gets from God-knows-where, she exploits Ludwig so much that it's hilarious to see the two grocery shopping.

Ludwig dried her off and got her a baggy T-shirt and another pair of underwear (while griping at the fact that the only panties his sister had are the annoying bikini-cut ones that make him embarrassed just _looking _at them) before going off to fix Gina's room - meaning, put on the fan, open the windows, pull down the light bedcover, and fix the pillows before returning to pick his useless sister up.

Just as he set her down in the bed, Gina reached out and grabbed his wrist, scooting over in her bed to make room for him. With a sigh, Ludwig sat, and Gina leaned over his shoulder. "You're soooo nice to me, _Bruder_!" she exclaims happily.

"Because you're too drunk to do anything on your own," he says, smiling slightly.

Gina giggled again, and scurried down in her blankets. Ludwig stood and turned off the lights, before leaning over to kiss Gina on the cheek.

So...

How'd he miss so bad as to hit her lips? Her perfect, soft, full -

Ludwig kicked himself mentally.

"Gina - "

Said girl grinned as she licked her lips, pink tongue darting out, and Ludwig jerked back, shocked. Gina's arms wind around his neck keep him in place and pull him close, practically suffocating him between her breasts as she hugs his head. "I love you, Ludwig, and I have for a long time~!" The bluntness of that statement, the adoring smile on her face, and something else as well (probably their rather compromising position) told him that she didn't mean that _I love you_ the way she'd said before, and Ludwig blinked as she let go to roll over and sprawl across her bed. Burying her head back into the pillow, she's out like a lamp; Gina looked like an angel with her long hair glowing in the moonlight, strands around her like white silk against her favorite chick-patterned bedsheets.

Ludwig, dazed, teetered there for a few more moments. "Good night, _Schwester_."

* * *

The next morning, Gina's kiss the previous night replayed a billion times in Ludwig's head. He burned the pancakes and had to throw them out, and when he straightened up from bending over the trashcan he saw the bag of tea stuff that the Korean guy gave him. So he went down to the pharmacy and the man said that they were generally used for hangovers, but really expensive, and then he tried to buy them off of Ludwig.

The German returned home and started remixing batter for new pancakes - but not the buttermilk ones he usually made. The new ones had raspberries, Gina's favorite fruit, cooked into them, along with walnuts to ease the taste of the tea Ludwig made with those herbs, because Gina _hates_ tea.

His sister was in the shower when he started mixing the batter, and when she came down Ludwig slid a plate in front of her before he shouted. Of course, his shout was terrifying and Gina giggled.

"Oh my _God! _What did you do to yourself?"

Gina burst into laughter, guffawing and slamming her fist against the kitchen table. "It's just a mask, stupid!" She reached for the chocolate syrup.

For some unfathomable reason, Gina decided to use that beauty mask thing that Francis got her as a present a while ago. It's bright blue, lumpy, and made her look like she rubbed toothpaste into her face...except it smelled like blueberries.

She turned to her food, picking up the cup next to her and sipping. "Eww, what the fuck is this, West?" she grimaced, and certainly doesn't _sound _like she had a hangover.

"It's medicine," replied Ludwig, looking down at his own pancakes and taking the chocolate sauce after Gina's done; now, she's a-drownin' her pancakes in maple syrup as well. "From that Yong-soo -"

"Oh, Korea?" Gina asked, mouth full of pancakes. She swallowed and stabbed more onto her fork. "Well, China's usually right about these things - and damn, these pancakes are good!" After a few moments, she'd cleaned her plate, and reached over the table to grab Ludwig's food before continuing to eat.

"But anyway, guess what, Ludwig?" Gina beamed. "I've decided that now you need some professional help on getting a girlfriend!"

Ludwig's eyes widened and he kind of smiled with his mouth open, like he was trying to decide whether to holler in fear or whether to laugh and say that this was a nice joke, but then his mind froze.

_Maybe she doesn't remember last night?_

"Aw, damn." Gina jolted at the thump and peered over the table.

"Yo, Luddy, why'd you pass out? So unawesome."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay~ please tell me how you liked it! ^^


End file.
